rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph "JAG" Slater
'''Joseph "JAG" Slater '''is a member of the Red Time in RP: In the Mean Time. Serving as the teams driver, repair man and cook, he's shown to be a "jack-of-all-trades, master-of-none." Backstory Slater was once a red transport driver with rather high privaleges, able to get into any place with just the flashing of his ID card. He remained a simple "transport" driver because of his instability. However, through contacts and sources, Slater discovered that two generals would be his next transport, and that one was a mole for the blues who managed to work his way to high made the one time decision to crash his transport intentionally, assuming he'd die with the mole. It didn't work that way, and Slater was the only one who survived. Slater was knocked unconscious into a coma, and was subsequently accused of being a traitor and said blue mole in the army. Since he was k.o.ed, Joseph couldn't defend himself, he was placed under "arrest" and shipped off to a secret holding facility. In reality, Slater was taken to an underground experimental facility. Near death and completely vunerable, numerous doctors performed inhumane experiments on him, fusing him with machinery and experimental technology. Afterward, he was dropped off at the abandoned outpost he's currently stationed at, with a complete mind wipe. The only thing he remembers was that he "crashed a plane" and he's "waiting to be charged with the crime". Slater was there for over twenty years, placing him at the age of fifty-four at the time of events. But with the tech placed in him, he has kept the appearance of the basic thirty-year old. Appearance Joseph Slater is five foot seven and about one-hundred and seventy pounds. His hair is black, slicked back with whatever "grease", as he calls it, he can get his hands on, to "keep it out of his eyes". His eyes were green, but he covers them with red contacts in order to be more "intimidating", wanting to convey the message that " the devil was coming to run 'em down." Slater's other parts are pretty average, being an "average joe" and a "JAG". A majority of the time, when not in armor or when working on the teams warthog, Joseph often is seen with a wrench or a hammer. He's shown he can be quite deadly with it, as once he nearly brained Hawthorne with both. In armor, Slater's height is boosted to six feet and his weight is increased to two-hundred pounds. His armor consists of a RECON helmet with an EVA chest piece, and an EOD right shoulder piece and SECURITY left shoulder piece. His main body is a thick, deep red, while his secondary is a bright orange. He somehow managed to color his visor a white. Personality Slater has a history of violence, attributed from childhood neglect. He's openly hostile to practically everyone he meets, and finds even the pettiest of reasons to start a fight. He's often straight-forward, sarcastic, sadistic and sardonic (which he calls the "four S'), occupying most of his time by either cooking, tinkering with any vehicle in his proximity, or sleeping. It appears that the tinkering and cooking are his form of "stress relievers". He's also reportedly obsessive compulsive, going so far as to take apart parts of the warthog and put it back together more than once at a time (more often three times in a row). It seems that Joseph actually has some sort of emotion other than anger and violence, as he actually managed to befriend Marx after he was "emotionally compromised with trust issues". There may be more to him than most think. Skills Slater is a very well skilled mechanic and driver, claiming to have saved his previous team's life with his evasive manuevers. He is also occasionally seen fixing weaponry with random bits of scrap Slater keeps on his person. Slater isn't lacking in the combat area, and has prove to been a really good shot with his sniper rifle. If he had a choice though, he'd primarily stick with a pistol, due to his choice of constantly being behind the wheel. Relationships Red Team Stephen "Marx" Hawthorne Slater likes Marx, like a friend or little/big brother. He enjoys the fact that he's the only actual person who managed to get past his violence. Though they were the only two at the red base for a while, they weren't friends until a small conversation of how to insult people. Samantha Cutler Joseph and Samantha hold a evened distaste for one another, for good reason. Joseph nearly ran Samantha over twice, and hasn't apologized. Samantha has wrecked his warthog twice, and hasn't apologized. Blue Team Kray Jackson Joseph finds Kray an annoying nuisance with his constant referencing of video games and internet memes. Joseph has sworn to his teammates "if things go down the shitter, I'm killing that mother fucker first." Kyle Miller No contact recorded. Nathan Clemens No contact recorded. Elric Grey Joseph sees Elric as a simple ass, and probably the most competent blue there is, which actually makes him want to fight the Blue. It's supposedly his "dream fight". Trivia *Joseph Slater is the creators most violent character ever created. The Creator himself tends to base characters he makes off of certain emotions he has. Slater represents his Anger and Violence. *Slater seems attached to his wrench and hammer. When they're seperated, he immediately freezes up and cannot be rescesutated unless given back his tools. *Slater will probably be the most disliked character in "In The Meantime". Category:In the Mean time.... Category:III Cypher III Creations